


Korvira Week 2020: Soft

by legendxfkorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Korvira Week, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Character, Short & Sweet, nonbinary korra, nonbinary kuvira, soft kuvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendxfkorra/pseuds/legendxfkorra
Summary: the world needed more soft kuvira so i delivered
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Korvira Week 2020: Soft

Kuvira hears the fumbling of keys outside the front door, signaling Korra is finally home. They quickly pocket what they’ve been working on and run to the kitchen to finish setting the table for dinner. They plan on proposing tonight, and have finally put the finishing touches on Korra’s betrothal necklace; which they’ve been working on for almost 3 weeks now.  
Kuvira has never been too fond of pda -especially not with something so important as this- so they’ve decided to propose at home, after cooking Korra a genuine water tribe meal.  
Korra walks inside and immediately smells the seaweed noodles they’ve loved for as long as they can remember. “Hey Vira! I’m back from- oh, what’s this?” they say as they walk in to see the candlelit dinner laid out. “Food, obviously.” the metalbender quips, earning a signature pout from Korra.  
“You’ve been working hard doing Avatar stuff, taking care of everyone, so I want to take care of you.” Kuvira says as they tuck Korra’s hair behind their ear. Korra blushes and leans in to kiss their girlfriend softly; “Let’s eat then, I’m starving.”  
As they eat and talk about all the things Korra did that day, Kuvira can’t help but feel the necklace metaphorically burning a hole in their pocket as they fall more in love with the bending master in front of them. They don’t realize they’d been staring until Korra asks, giggling, “Hey, are you gonna say something or just stare at me like I’m a baby turtleduck?”  
“Sorry, sometimes I just can’t believe you’re actually mine.” Kuvira replies, not bothering to hold back their feelings for once. “As a matter of fact, there’s something I do wanna talk about... or uh... ask you I guess.” they add, getting more and more flustered as the seconds tick by.  
“I’m all ears.” Korra replies, wondering what could possibly have the usually composed metalbender, so nervous.  
“Remember when you and I were in the spirit world together for the first time?”  
“How could I not? We hated each other at the time.” Korra says with a playful smirk.  
Kuvira laughs awkwardly, suddenly a little uneasy at the mention of their past mistakes. They take a breath, sticking their hand into their pocket to palm the necklace they’ve been working so hard on for nearly a month.  
“Well, I wouldn’t say I hated you. In fact, I think that was the moment I realized the opposite. I loved you, Korra. Being in your arms in front of that portal was the safest I’d felt in years, even with an entire army backing me. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’ve never felt more loved or safe than when I’m with you, which is why I wanna make sure I always am. So... that brings me to my real question...” they start as they get out of their chair, descending to one knee in front of the most beautiful person they’d ever laid eyes on.  
Korra’s eyes widen as their heartbeat quickens, knowing what’s most likely coming next.  
“Korra, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” they ask cautiously as they hold the adorably perfect necklace in their hands towards Korra. Korra doesn’t even realize they haven’t answered the question before they jump out of their chair to meet the metalbender in a deep kiss, not wanting to separate, even for air.  
“So... is that a yes then?” Kuvira asks again, still a little nervous.  
“Yes you dork, of course it’s a yes.” Korra replies breathily before kissing their -now- fiancée again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever fanfic, i hope you liked it. if you want, you can follow me on twitter: @asamisweed


End file.
